A picture stabilization system whose function is to maximize the stability of a picture when shooting with a handheld camera is discussed in the reference “Bildstabilisation in Consumer-Camcordern, Funktion und Wirkungsweise” (Picture Stabilization in Consumer Camcorders: Function and Effects), H. Rindtorff, Fernseh-und Kinotechnik, vol. 49, no. 1/2, 1995. As characterized, the image is divided into four image zones in which motion vectors that describe the image shift are determined. The motion vectors in the individual image zones purportedly yield an overall motion vector which ideally represents the camera travel.
The entire motion vector is integrated into an attenuation factor, which means that past vector values are taken into account, and the magnitude of correction is reduced when the horizontal and vertical shifts exceed a limit value.